The importance for a content service provider (e.g., a television service provider), a device manufacturer, etc., to continuously strive to provide an increased variety of content and options to their users cannot be overstated. No doubt this is one of the reasons why content service providers and device manufactures provide different types of services and/or features to their users including on-demand pay-per-view programming, a variety of subscription options for broadcasted programs, subscriber-defined controls such as parental controls, cable modem Internet access, wireless capabilities, and so forth.
But still, there are limitations to some of these types of services provided via the content service provider and device manufacturer. For example, content service providers and device manufacturers do not offer a way for a user to share personal content with one or more select users via a television environment.